Fair Maiden's Slumber
by WindPretear
Summary: Gajeel is the only one who can awaken the Fair Maiden from her deep slumber. When Shadow Gear returns from a job with their only female member under a mysterious enchantment. ... there's only one man that can break the spell. Gajevy one-shot.


**I started watching Fairy Tail a week ago and haven't been able to stop. In one week I have watched 127 episodes so far...you can say I'm addicted. This is my first Fairy Tail story so I hope that I captured everyone's character accordingly. This story is set sometime after the time skip. Ever since I laid eyes on Gajeel and Levy I knew they had to be together forever. I ship them SO HARD. Possibly harder than SasuSaku from Naruto. The plot line for this came from a dream I had last night between the two of them and quickly typed it up. Please enjoy~**

 **-I do not own Fairy Tail. This written work is purely for fun!**

* * *

 **Fair Maiden's Slumber**

 _~WindPretear_

* * *

 _It is a seemingly bright and happy day in the city of Magnolia. The blue birds are chirping, the sun shining bright, and our favorite guild members of Fairy Tail are enjoying another peaceful day. Or so they thought..._

"MAKE WAY!" A shrill female voice echoed throughout the guild of Fairy Tail as their main doors were forced opened. The doors of Fairy Tail flung open so hard that the hinges shifted and threatened to break from the sheer force of Mirajane's strength.

Mira along with the two male members of Shadow Gear carefully carried in their lovable female member Levy McGarden between them. Erza, Gray, Wendy, Natsu, and Lucy quickly jumped up from their positions at one of the tables near the bar and prepared to launch into whatever action they could help with.

"Levy's hurt!" Mirajane quickly told them. "We need to prepare a bed for her in the infirmary! Erza, Wendy! I'm going to need your help with this!" Mirajane barked her order at her longtime rival and friend. Erza nodded in understanding and raced upstairs to carry out the order along with the young sky dragon slayer in tow. Mira was the one person in the guild (other than Wendy) you could go to if you were hurt and she would nurse you back to health without any questions asked. When Mira received a call on a lacrima from a desperate Jet and Droy concerning their fallen friend Levy not moments ago, Mira sprinted into action and met them not too far outside the guild hall.

The noise and energy inside the guild hall seemed to escalate louder at the sudden intrusion and confusion of the situation at hand. Mira ignored Natsu's loud questions and delicately helped Jet and Droy lift Levy's body up the staircase and into the infirmary where they transported her fragile body on to the bed.

"Care to explain to me what happened?" Erza fumed, tapping her foot and glaring towards the two male members of Shadow Gear who avoided eye contact with the fairy queen whom had conveniently changed into a nurse's outfit.

Mira and Erza checked over Levy's body for any injuries and amazingly found her unscathed and un-battered. Wendy hovered her arms over Levy's body and scanned her insides to see what the problem was and how she could heal it.

"We were finishing up our job and leaving when all of a sudden we found ourselves in a battle with a strange man." Jet bleakly explained, clenching his fists tightly and holding back his oncoming tears as he recounted the events that had transpired leading up to Levy's slumbering condition.

Droy placed a hand on Jet's shoulder in a small aid of comfort for the speedy wizard. "Hey man, there was nothing more that we could do. We were already drained of magic energy at that point..." His voice was calm but his body language painted a whole different picture to the two female wizards questioning them. Droy was incredibly afraid for the woman he vowed to protect and love forever.

"The man...did you get a good look at him?" Erza asked tonelessly while crossing her arms and trying to visualize an opponent who would attack the group without any obvious motive in doing so.

Jet and Droy shook their heads sadly, "No, he was covered in a dark cloak." Droy explained, shifting his excessive weight from one foot to the other.

"It happened too fast! He wrote something with a pen similar to Levy's when she uses her script magic! Strange symbols headed straight towards her and the next thing we knew there was a bright pink light and she had passed out cold on the ground. And that was almost eleven hours ago...no matter what we tried... we can't wake Levy up." Jet finished as his voice cracked further. He walked to the other side of the room, slumped onto the floor, and grabbed a hold of his hair in frustration.

Erza and Mirajane's gazes found their way back to the blue haired woman resting peacefully on the bed after hearing Jet and Droy's account. Something clicked in Erza's brain and as an experiment, Erza reached her hand out towards Levy. Before Erza was able to touch Levy's arm a quick warning shock flared back at the red head. Snapping her hand back, Erza and Mira watched in amazement as different symbols began floating around Levy's body.

"Solid script magic!" Wendy gasped as she covered her mouth, eyes wide in amazement. This must be the reason why Wendy couldn't use her magic to figure out what was wrong with Levy.

There was only one way that they were going to translate these runes dancing above the blue haired woman.

"We need Freed!" Erza declared and narrowed her eyes at the runes floating around Levy. Mira nodded and quickly ran out of the room with her heels clicking louder and louder. Mirajane leaned over the balcony of the second floor and gathered as much air as she could muster into her lungs.

"Someone get me Freed!" Mirajane cried in a panic as her eyes frantically grazed through the crowd of wizards below her. It wasn't until the words left her mouth that she realized how hard she was panting in fear that Levy's life was in serious danger. This situation made Mirajane feel helpless and the pounding in her heart continued to make the silver haired woman feel more uneasy.

"Fear not! I am here Mira!" Freed's majestic voice floated across the guild hall and made his way from his spot with Bickslow and Evergreen. Lucy had to hold back Natsu and Gray as they were too curious to what was going on and wanted to run upstairs. The look on Mirajane's face terrified Lucy and no matter how much Levy meant to her she knew that she needed to help keep the two knuckleheads at bay until they knew Levy's condition for sure.

Freed hurriedly followed Mirajane to Levy's side to read the mysterious runes floating around the petite woman's body like a hypnotic circle. He leaned closer before he was lightly sparked by the circle just like Erza and jumped back a couple of steps. His eyes widened as he realized what kind of spell Levy had been subjected to after reading the enchantment glowing around the girl like a halo.

" _Fair Maiden's Slumber_." Freed gasped then clenched his teeth, "Who would do this? This is a forbidden spell. This is unforgivable." His face fell as he turned towards Mirajane and Erza with a worried glance as Jet and Droy continued their obnoxious crying over Levy in the background.

"What is this _Fair Maiden's Slumber_?" Mirajane timidly asked as she began to feel incredibly uneasy at Freed's expression. Erza and Wendy remained silent as they too were curious to Levy's mysterious condition.

Freed remained quiet next to Mira before looking her directly into her eyes which in turn brought down the extreme severity of the situation.

"Fair Maiden's Slumber is a _forbidden_ spell. It is a spell, when cast on a female wizard, will lock her into a dreamless sleep that will last for all eternity. She will only awaken by a kiss from her true love. Hence the name _Fair Maiden's Slumber_." Freed seriously explained. His green eyes darkened as it was confirmed by Mirajane how long Levy had already been knocked out.

"If Levy is not awakened in the next hour by someone she considers to be her true love…time will run out and she will sleep like this _forever_."

Both Jet and Droy's eyes widened at the thought of being Levy's "true love" and instantly both men perked up and pounced from the opposite side of the infirmary towards Levy's bed eager to save her. Their tears forgotten, Jet and Droy both intended on kissing their blue haired sleeping beauty. Freed tensed and instantly blocked both men from reaching Levy with his sword and knocked them both off their feet. Pointing his sword out towards the two for extra measure, he stood protectively in front of the bed in a fighting stance.

"Are you two idiots?! Not just _anyone_ can kiss her!" Freed hissed at the two members of Shadow Gear groveling in fear at the scary aura radiating off from one of the members of the Thunder Legion.

"But _I'm_ Levy's true love!" Jet insisted, pounding his chest in confidence. "I know it! I've known her the longest!"

Droy glared towards Jet, "No way dude! _I'm_ Levy's true love!" The two pushed against each other then began to fight over who would be able to kiss her.

Freed ignored the two childish men on the floor and continued his elegant explanation, "We only have _one_ chance to wake Miss McGarden. If someone other than her one true love or should I say her _soul mate_ attempt to kiss her-she will instantly **die** ".

That statement effectively shut up the two boys brawling on the floor.

"Then there is no more stalling!" Mirajane's eyes narrowed in determination and ran out of the room to stand over the ledge looking into the crowd bellow.

"ATTENTION FAIRY TAIL!" Mira shouted her loudest and effectively got the entire guild to shut up so she could speak.

"That's better!" Mirajane chirped happily before getting down to business. "Natsu, where's Gajeel?!"

All of the guild members looked around the room for the iron dragon slayer yet it was apparent that he was nowhere to be seen. Neither was the iron dragon's kitty companion Lily.

"Yo Mira!" Natsu shouted from one of the tables, "What'd you need _that_ dumbass for?!"

"No time to explain Natsu! Levy's life is in danger! GO FIND GAJEEL AND BRING HIM BACK HERE IMMEDIATELY!" Mirajane clenched her fists and screeched causing most of the guild members to tremble in fear as her demon began to seep out in the form of dark waves. The rest of Fairy Tail began to feel uneasy at the thought of Gajeel finding out that Levy had been injured on her latest job with team Shadow Gear. It was no secret that the iron dragon slayer held deep romantic feelings for the petite script mage in all the time the two spent together. Gajeel was always around Levy whether it be sitting at one of the tables watching her read or the two of them going on their own adventure together. The two were inseparable yet Gajeel was oblivious to Levy's feelings. Levy and Gajeel were practically glued to the hip and she had to beg him to allow her to take a mission with Jet and Droy. Most of the members of Fairy Tail sweat dropped as they realized they wanted to be no where near the protective iron dragon slayer when he found out that Levy came back home injured.

"Alright guys! You heard Mira, let's go find that dumbass!" Natsu loudly declared as himself, Lucy, and Gray hopped up and began running for the door.

"Aye sir!" Happy chirped in excitement as he flew out after his group.

* * *

It didn't take more than 10 minutes before Gajeel was storming into the guild hall with Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Lily in tow right behind him. The whole building shook dangerously as the ground it rested on trembled like an earthquake had hit Magnolia full force. Gajeel tore off the doors to the hall right off and stomped his way inside. His red eyes burned with rage as he ran up the stairs towards the infirmary where he was told his Levy rested. The moment Natsu interrupted his training with Panterlily to inform the iron dragon slayer that Levy had just returned from her mission with Shadow Gear seriously injured, Gajeel and Lily dropped their weapons and ran as fast as they could to the guild while successfully destroying any obstacle in their path.

A furious dark aura radiated off of his large frame as he slammed the door open and entered the room where Levy and the rest were waiting for him. Gajeel's heart pounded a mile a minute as he looked for his little blue haired mage expecting the worst. His glowing eyes locked onto Levy's form resting on the bed seemingly uninjured from the outside and his insides began igniting with pure rage towards the two who allowed Levy to be hurt. How could her teammates let her get injured on a simple job?!

Gajeel watched Jet and Droy (still being held off by Freed) claim hastily that they were each Levy's "true love" or whatever the fuck that meant. Gajeel's teeth clenched and his vision saw red. He tore the two men off the ground, one by each hand and away from the green haired wizard.

"What the fuck did ya two idiots do now? How could you let Levy get hurt, huh?!" Gajeels eyes flamed in madness before throwing Jet and Droy back to the other side of the infirmary where they previously were stationed. He positioned his body in a fighting stance, ready to fight for Levy's sake and seek revenge for her injuries.

"Gajeel! Now is _not_ the time!" Mirajane cried in desperation for the dragon slayer to stop his rampage. Gajeel instantly stopped his actions, realizing Mira was pleading for him to come over to Levy's side. Gajeel's usually hard eyes softened as he looked down on _his_ solid script mage. Levy's body did not look physically damaged indeed but instead looked like she was resting in a deep and peaceful sleep.

"Gajeel, Levy's been placed under a spell." Mirajane explained before turning back to Freed. Freed placed a hand on Gajeel's shoulder, "It's called _Fair Maiden's Slumber_. This forbidden spell is placed on a female by an opponent which causes the female to fall into a deep sleep for 12 hours. If the maiden is not awakened before the 12 hours are up, she will never again awaken. Gajeel...she will die if we do not wake her up." Freed ended as his voice depicted a solemn tone.

Gajeel's jaw clenched harder, "Well then why the hell is the Shrimp still asleep? Why haven't you woken her up yet? What's the big deal?!" His deep voice grunted precariously and his red eyes continued to blaze with a fire that no one had seen from him before.

There was no way that Gajeel was going to give his Shrimp up easily. He was desperate to save her.

"Levy can only be awakened by the man she truly loves and who loves her in return. _You_ have to be the one to wake her up... with a kiss." Freed explained to the iron dragon slayer in all seriousness.

Gajeel's eyes widened before a heavy blush crept up his face as he realized what Freed was saying. Him? Kiss Levy? She truly loves?

"Wh-Why do I gotta be the one to do it?" Gajeel stuttered. He asked unsure of himself and did not allow his gaze to shift from Levy for one second. All he wanted in that moment was for her to wake up and see her shine those beautiful brown orbs in his direction with happiness.

"Gajeel! You are the only one who can get Levy to wake up! We only have _one_ chance! If another man where to try and kiss Levy other than you she will die!" Erza passionately scolded the dragon slayer who just stared at the red haired woman as if in a daze.

Gajeel's eyes slightly widened in horror at the thought of another man trying to lay their hands on **his** shrimp. Gajeel's body began to feel strange as all of these feelings overwhelmed his frame to the point at which he thought he was going to explode. What was this possessive feeling coursing through his veins?

"It's not a secret that you love her Gajeel." Mirajane softly stated, resting a hand on his shoulder as his body tensed in response to the touch. "And it's no secret that she's in love . _.._ with _you_ Gajeel. We all see your bond that holds the two of you together. Frankly, it's hard to miss."

Gajeel clenched his jaw harder where an audible crack could be heard, "That's impossible! How...how could she love a monster like me, huh? After what _I_ did to her...?" Gajeel couldn't stop thinking about the day that he met Levy and her two goons. How he hurt her...pinned her to the tree...defiled her beautiful body with a symbol of a dark guild. No...he could never forgive himself for his crimes against her.

"I-I can't do it!" Gajeel clenched his fists before turning his back to the bed.

"Why not?!" Erza and Mirajane shouted in unsion causing Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, and Lily to barge into the room from their spot where they had been eavesdropping in on the conversation from the hallway.

Gajeel remained silent as his exceed Lily flew over to face Gajeel and stare him down. It was as if exceed and dragon slayer were having a heated silent conversation in front of the group.

"GAJEEL! We don't have time for you to feel sorry for yourself! Time is running out!" Erza interupped Gajeel and Lily's staring contest.

"Gajeel, Erza's right!" Mirajane cried, "Levy has less than an hour to wake up. You have to do it!"

"And what if she doesn't wake up, huh?!" Gajeel glared, "You really want me ta be the one to take the chance? What if I kill her?" Gajeel's body began to tremble at the thought of losing Levy forever. She was the one thing that mattered the world to him besides Lily and Metalicana.

"YOU WON'T!" Erza and Mira practically screamed out so loud that everyone in the room had to cover their ears.

"Gajeel," Lily's deep voice finally added to the tension, "You can save her. I have faith in you." The small cat raised a paw and grunted. Lily's faith towards his friend and partner was tried and true. Lily knew the strange relationship between Gajeel and Levy and knew they were one another's intended mate.

A few moments of silence passed by before Gajeel attempted to speak again, this time in a timid way that was very foreign to the dragon slayer.

"Well-uh-do ya mind...turnin' around or somethin'?" Gajeel mumbled in embarrassment, turning back to see Levy sleeping peacefully on the bed like a princess. Her blue hair flared around her face like a halo. Gulping the lump down into his throat, he cautiously leaned over and ever so lightly pressed his lips against hers, hoping that the spell would break. His lips touched hers ever so softly and his body filled with an instant warmth he had never experienced before through the connection. Gajeel did not notice that everyone did not stay turned around but instead watched the interaction between dragon slayer and solid script mage intently. Hey, even though the situation was serious when were they going to have the chance to actually see Gajeel kiss Levy again?

Suddenly, a bright pink light erupted throughout the room and the runes surrounding Levy's body vanished into thin air. Jet and Droy cried tears over the scene of Gajeel's lips locking with Levy's. Everyone held their breaths as they waited for Levy to open her eyes. Lifting his lips off of Levy's, Gajeel placed his large hands on either side of Levy's small frame and stared expectantly at the young woman. He prayed that this would work and Levy could return back to him.

"Shrimp?" Gajeel quietly asked and leaned closer to the woman lying beneath him.

At first, Levy's fingers twitched before a small yawn passed by her pink lips. Her eyelids slowly began to flutter open, "Gajeel? Is that you? What are you doing in my bed?"

Gajeel's eyes visibily began to tear up and quickly he gathered Levy into his arms and held her to his chest. He buried his face into Levy's hair to prevent anyone else from seeing the normally stoic and headstrong iron dragon slayer emit any sort of emotion other than disgust or anger.

"Where am I?" Levy's hazy vision slowly turned back to normal as did her sense of her surroundings. It was at this moment that she realized that she was within the love of her life's arms and being stared at by others in the infirmary of Fairy Tail.

"Levy! You're awake!" Jet and Droy chimed happily as tears began to filter down his face as the other members of Fairy Tail within the room cheered in excitement.

Gajeel squeezed her tighter to him as his body kept shaking like a leaf at the though of losing his precious Levy. The man avoided her gaze and buried his face in her hair.

"Gajeel?" Levy blushed, pulling away from him to catch a glimpse into his eyes.

"Don't scare me like that again Shrimp, ya hear me?" Gajeel grunted and tried to avoid Levy's brown orbs as tears abnormal to his character flowed freely down his face.

"Gajeel." Levy repeated full of affection and bumped her forehead against his as he wrapped his arms around her body pulling her further into his lap.

"I mean it Shrimp. You are never leaving my side _ever_ again."

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my cute little one-shot! Let me know what you thought in the comments down below. My heart will forever ship GaLe/Gajevy!**

 **In the words of Levy herself,**

 **"Later Taters!"**

 **~ _WindPretear_**


End file.
